Dirty Secrets
by TheLocalAquatic
Summary: Even though Tweek often complies with the arrangements set for him by Craig, a part of him can't help but want more. But is there something Craig isn't telling him? Just a little one-shot drabble. Creek. May be a little quick. Rated for language and sex references.
Tweek made his way through the hotel's reception to the elevator. He skipped the desk, as he already had his key. Craig gave it to him, and it was Craig who wanted him to be here. After all, it was an arrangement they had set up a year ago. Well, Craig did. Tweek had only gone along for the ride.

Tweek, upon entering the elevator, pressed the button for the third floor, otherwise known as the top floor. He was soon there in the nick of time, making his way to Room 333.

"C-Craig?" Tweek asked aloud once he stepped in, "Are you t-there?"

Tweek heard nothing. He mentally shrugged and decided to freshen up a little bit in the bathroom. All this stress was starting to make him sweat.

Suddenly, the faint sound of footsteps followed Tweek's. But as the coffee-addict was unable to hear, he was caught by surprise at the sight of Craig, who was quick to wrap an arm around the waist.

"What are you doing, Tweek?" Craig asked seductively as he licked his lips.

"Uh…" Tweek could only stutter, and with this, Craig took it to his advantage, shoving his boyfriend out of the bathroom and on the bed.

"Thought you'd waste time in the bathroom, huh?" Craig asked.

"N-no!" Tweek countered, "It's just-"

He was interrupted when Craig placed a firm hand over his mouth, "Just stop talking already."

Tweek automatically hushed himself of any thought as the fellow teen began to unbutton his shirt, and forced Tweek's face to come in contact with his nipple. There was no need to be told; Tweek knew what Craig wanted his to do. Using his tongue, he caressed the nipple, which only made Craig moan in pleasure. Once he was satisfied with the thrill, Craig gave Tweek a shove over to his other nipple, where the coffee-addict proceeded to do the same routine.

But Craig was but a fair teen – no need to hog all the pleasure. He trailed his hands over Tweek's shirt, unbuttoning the messily-buttoned shirt and hastily ripping it off. Craig then moved his head lower until his lips touched Tweek's torso, gently grazing it before kissing all over.

Tweek groaned at the touch, "C-Craig…" he mumbled, as if to want to ask him something.

"Hm?" Craig got out between kisses.

"I don't think I can go through with this anymore…" Tweek's sentence trailed off, waiting for an immediate response.

Then, Craig stopped, "What?!"

Tweek felt the urge to cry, and as he resisted, he responded, "I don't think I like doing this anymore!"

"What are you saying?" Craig fumed, "That you want us to come out and let everyone know of our relationship? Forget about out secret sexual encounters here?! Is that what you want?"

"I don't want to live my life a lie, Craig!" Tweek immediately spat out, "I've kept this a secret for over a year now! Nobody knows of us being together, or that we've done oral in this hotel room! I don't want to live like this! I have to tell somebody, Craig! At this point I feel like I'm a sex object!"

"Please, I do love you, Tweek! Our love means so much more than the sex!" The raven-haired teen attempted to assure.

"Ha! I wish I could believe you! If you loved me then you would be public of our relationship instead of hiding it, and making me hide it as well!"

"Tweek, if you let me explain-"

Tweek then immediately cut him off, "Yes, you do that! Explain why you've never taken me on a proper date! Is it that you're closeted, Craig? Because I think you've fucked yourself over."

"Will you stop being such a bitch and let me talk?" Craig hissed, and sat up on the bed. "I've not been honest with you, I know that. But I'm not closeted. At least, not to the guys anyway."

Tweek calmed down, and stared at his boyfriend curiously, "What, you've told them of us being a thing?"

Craig stuttered, "N-not exactly. It's more that…um…I've been with all of them before."

"The fuck?!"

Craig blushed in what he interpreted as humiliation as an awkward chuckle came out his mouth, "And if I'm honest here, I lost my virginity to Token a year ago."

Tweek looked shocked, "Holy shit, Craig!"

Unfazed by anything, Craig chuckled, "Don't see what you're fussed about. It was fun. But of course it didn't last – he wasn't who I was after. So I went from guy to guy-"

"Who are you after then?" Tweek asked.

Craig answered by interlocking his fingers with Tweek's, and replied softly, "You."

Now it was Tweek's turn to blush, "And you got me."

"But I knew that Clyde and Token had their eyes on you as well, so I had to keep you to myself if I wanted you."

"Aren't they a couple now?" Tweek asked, "There's no need to be so secretive."

"Maybe you're right." Craig gave Tweek's hand a comforting squeeze.

"I know." Tweek then turned to face Craig and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Craig caught on and responded by giving Tweek a firm, yet pleasurable kiss on the lips. It was as if it had been the first time they had truly kissed in their relationship, and Craig had surely enjoyed it.

He sighed lustfully as he pulled away, "Well, that was fun, huh?"

Tweek, also seeming to be whisked away at the moment, responded, "Y-yeah, it was…"

Craig buttoned up his shirt and began to walk towards the door of the hotel, only to be stopped by Tweek with a hand on his shoulder, "What?"

"Where are you going, Craig?" Tweek asked.

"I thought you wanted us to be public with our relationship," Craig shrugged, "So…"

He was then hushed with a finger brought to his lips, as Tweek seductively said, "Why do it now? We've still got this room, you know…"

Craig grinned in anticipation as he unbuttoned his shirt again and guided himself and Tweek over to the bed, just waiting to spend some quality time of them being together.


End file.
